


В мыслях о тебе

by Riru, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Устоявшиеся отношения, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Иногда дело не в том, насколько вы разные.
Relationships: Harry Carlyle/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	В мыслях о тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).



> Бета — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)

Противоположности притягиваются — старая как мир мысль, теперь каждый день посещающая Гарри. Всё кругом неумолимо напоминает о Скотте: даже белая стена медотсека — цветом в точности как его любимая форма. Но в последнее время Гарри уже не пугает то, что он слишком много о нём думает. Он лишь тепло улыбается и возвращается к работе.

Иногда сосредоточиться раздражающе трудно — мысли с цвета формы могут перейти к тому, как мягкая белая ткань сидит у Скотта на груди, как почти незаметно двигается от его дыхания... как легко сминается под пальцами Гарри, когда они оказываются наедине. А после Скотт всегда слишком игриво наклоняется, поднимая её с пола. Впрочем, он тут же смущается и глупо шутит. Заставляя подойти и снова его поцеловать.

Но чаще Гарри думает о том, сколько Скотт делает для всей Инициативы. Гордится тем, каких успехов он добился, как Первопроходец. Переживает о том, что миссии слишком опасны.

Сейчас забавно вспоминать, как долго Гарри мог убеждать себя, что это — волнение о своём пациенте, о сыне своего давнего друга… что угодно, кроме чего-то большего. Чего-то, что он мог бы захотеть от Скотта только для себя.

Хорошо, что из них двоих хотя бы Скотт понял, чего хочет. Хоть и был близок к провалу, избрав тактику невероятно неловких разговоров за бережно принесённым для Гарри кофе.

Он и сейчас бывает неловким. Нелепым, поражающе наивным в разговорах, невероятно стеснительным в постели. И всё это заставляет сердце Гарри биться в груди чаще, отзывается глубже, чем имеет право, но и он со Скоттом становится чуть более нелепым, даже озвучивает невероятные глупости, вызывая у Скотта тихий, неверящий смех.

Шепчет эти глупости между поцелуями прямо ему в бледную шею. Каждый раз не может отвести взгляд от того, как румянец у Скотта расходится от лица, кажется, по всему телу. Смотрит невозможно долго, а после запоздалого укола вины, что смущает его настолько сильно, делает всё возможное, чтобы раскрасневшимся Скотт оставался от желания.

Скотт доверяет ему, отзывается с нескрываемым энтузиазмом на любую возможность провести с ним время — и это должно, наверное, тешить самолюбие Гарри. Должно вызывать желание взять у него больше: пока есть ещё столько всего, в чём он может стать у Скотта первым. Но почему-то это доверие заставляет Гарри только прижимать его к себе крепче, целовать сильнее, отчаянно хотеть отдавать Скотту всё. И он находит много того, что, как думал, давно потерял.

Без дотошности Гарри бы не добился ничего как врач. Без умения выключать эмоции не сделал бы военной карьеры. У него есть цинизм от медицинской практики, бесконечность мелочей в общении, воспринимаемых непредсказуемо и, конечно же, возраст.

Какие-то вещи просто копятся в жизни сами собой. Да и появляются, в общем-то, тоже.

Но не теряющий любознательного блеска в глазах Скотт — эта его отчаянная безрассудность, издалека кажущаяся простой удачей или тем, чего любой может бы добиться с СЭМом, но на деле являющаяся настолько большим, — Гарри так и не может поверить, что Скотт появился сам собой в его жизни. Не может понять, хоть и не сомневается больше, почему остался и не собирается уходить: настолько они разные.

Даже сейчас то, насколько Скотт некрупно сложен, какой белой выглядит его кожа рядом со смуглой кожей Гарри, лишний раз вызывает эту же мысль.

Но здесь — вдвоём, хоть ненадолго укрывшись от всех забот, успокаивая дыхание и мирно устроив голову Скотта на своей груди, — Гарри понимает, что не променяет это ни на что другое.


End file.
